


Phone Sex

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Shiro gets a very important phone call from his husband who is late coming home.





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waffle_walks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffle_walks/gifts).



> this is a gift for the very wonderful waffle-walks. my sweet friend, you deserve all the best wishes and shance porns on your birthday <3 love you!

“Hello?"

"Hey there, baby."

"Lance?" Shiro said, not missing the unnaturally low rumble of his husband's voice on the other end of the phone. "Where are you? You were supposed to be home half an hour ago."

"You must be so lonely without me there," came the sultry reply.

"I-"

"Shh, it's okay. I'll be home soon to take care of my sweet boy."

Shiro felt his breath hitch. Every time Lance called him pet names like 'sweet boy' that meant two things: Lance was purposefully trying to rile Shiro up, and Shiro was about to bottom.

"Honey, what exactly are you trying to do here?" he asked, pants already feeling a bit tighter as he walked to the bedroom, wanting to be ready for when Lance came home.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, angel. I just wanted to call and make sure you were doing okay without me. I'll be home soon enough, but I was wondering... do you think you could be a good boy and do something for me?"

"Y-Yes," Shiro breathed. He really loved it when Lance called him that.

Shiro usually considered himself a switch. Lance did as well. It worked perfectly for them, since they both loved getting pounded and doing the pounding equally. Shiro also never really felt like a dominating person. He felt it gave him too much power, and he liked taking care of Lance when he topped (though he'd be rough if and when he was asked). However, when Lance topped, all it took was two words for Shiro to become his submissive.

"Good boy," Lance cooed. "What I want you to do for me is go to our special drawer, can you do that baby?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes... Daddy."

It had taken a while after they'd started having sex for Shiro to use that name on Lance. Since Shiro was older, it was funny to think of Lance as his daddy. Not to mention he'd felt embarrassed at even suggesting the idea. But once Lance heard it, he hopped right on board and accepted the role eagerly, enjoying the way it made Shiro feel happy and safe.

"Mmm, I love hearing my baby call me that."

"Ah-!" Shiro moaned, pausing his walk to the drawer as a new wave of pleasure washed over him at each pet name.

"You love it when I call you names, don't you?"

"Yes, daddy."

"I like it too, darling. Are you at the drawer yet?"

"...Not yet."

"Well, get to it. You aren’t trying to disobey, are you?"

"Uh-uh. No, sir."

Shiro bolted to their drawer on the other side of the bedroom and opened it.

"I'm here."

"Okay, get the lube and your favorite toy and then lay naked on the bed."

Shiro did as he was told, taking off his clothes and laying on the bed with his supplies in his hands.

"I did it,” he said softly.

“Perfect. Now, I want you to finger your little hole like I would. Open yourself up wide until you’re gasping my name. I wanna hear all your sweet little moans.”

Shiro obeyed, keening at the stretch of his lubed fingers working him open as he scissored and curled them around inside. When he was good and stretched and calling out Lance’s name, he breathed heavily, waiting for his next instruction.

“Agh- ’m ready, daddy.”

“Good boy,” Lance purred, bringing another whimper from Shiro. There was no doubt that he had a thing for being praised. “Tell me, which toy did you get?”

“The long, thin one.”

“And why that one?” Lance asked, though they both already knew the answer.

“It reminds me of daddy’s cock.”

“Unf, fuck, sweetie,” Lance groaned through the phone, sending a chill up Shiro’s spine. “You don’t know what you’re doing to me. I wanna fuck you so bad. You want that, don’t you?”

“Yes. Yes, I want it. Want you here with me,” Shiro pouted.

“I know, baby. I’ll be home soon. But until I am, I want you to fuck yourself with that toy and pretend it’s me. Pretend I’m there with you, stuffing you so full, how you like it. Will you do that for me?”

“Yes, sir.”

Shiro got on his knees and leaned over, picking up the toy and bringing it around to his hole. The toy, as he said, was long and thin; they’d gotten it for the very reason that it was similar enough to Lance’s. With its vein-y texture and five levels of vibration, it quickly became Shiro’s favorite whenever Lance was gone.

“Uhm...”

“What is it, darling?”

“May I use vibration?”

“Hmm... You’ve been so good for me. You may go up to level three, but if you come early, you’ll be punished.”

“I promise I won’t. I’ll be good.”

“I know you will. Start low for now.”

Setting the lowest vibration, Shiro pushed the toy in and let out a soft moan.

“Does that feel good, sweet boy?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Let me fuck you real soft and slow. You like that?”

“Yes,” Shiro said, pumping the toy up and down steadily.

“You love it when I’m gentle, don’t you?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“But I know you like it rougher, too, isn’t that right?”

“Y- Ah! Yes, d-daddy.”

“Are you alright? Not coming already, are you?” Lance said, his voice teasing.

“No. ‘S not enough,” Shiro mumbled into the bed.

“You want more?”

“Please. Give me more.”

“Alright. Since you asked so nicely... Go ahead and turn the vibration up to level three.”

Shiro’s heart raced with the reward of skipping a level. He shuddered as he upped the speed, the sensation sending sparks throughout his whole body.

The vibration must have picked up through the phone because not long after, Lance’s voice was in Shiro’s ear again.

“I’m gonna fuck you harder now. You’re not allowed to come until I say, is that understood?”

“Yessir...” Shiro hissed out, picking up the pace with the toy.

“Mm, you’re my good boy. You’re so good for me. So perfect.”

“Ahn... F-fuck... daddy- ohhh... Lance-!”

“Stop.”

“Wha-“

All of Shiro’s movement ceased. The sound of the vibrator hummed as he waited to hear what Lance was going to say to him.

“There is someone in our home.”

“What?!”

“Don’t worry,” Lance said quickly. “Listen to what I tell you. Close your eyes and do not open them until I tell you to.”

“Okay.”

“Turn off the vibrator and put it aside and then lay down on your back with your legs spread out. This someone is going to come into our room and fuck you for me. Don’t look at him unless I tell you to. Got it?”

“But I want you, daddy.”

“If you do as I say and you’re a good boy, daddy will take care of you when I get home, okay?”

“Okay,” Shiro consented, laying down and closing his eyes as he was told.

“Are your eyes closed?”

“Yes.”

“Remember. If you open your eyes before you’re told, you’ll be in trouble.”

“I won’t.”

“Alright. He’s coming in now.”

It only took a few seconds before Shiro heard the sound of the bedroom door opening. He squeezed his eyes shut, wanting so much to be good for Lance.

The stranger didn’t say anything. The only sound was the shuffling and unzipping of clothes being taken off and a shift as he climbed onto the bed over Shiro. Shiro braced himself as he heard lube being squirted and rubbed onto the stranger’s cock. He positioned himself between Shiro’s legs and pushed in, causing Shiro’s back to arch.

“Ah!” he gasped at the tight fit.

The stranger started moving, fucking Shiro slowly at first, with growing intensity as he pushed deeper. When he bottomed out, Shiro let out a long sigh, content at being filled. The vibrator had been nice, but it didn’t compare to how happy he felt with the real thing.

The stranger’s cock was warm and filled Shiro up as far as he could manage. It was long and thin. He knew this cock.

“Lance,” he smiled happily at his discovery. He opened his eyes and there was Lance, hovering over him possessively, a big smirk on his face.

“I’m not sure whether to be impressed you knew it was me or disappointed that our game is ruined.”

“I was just excited that you were home. I missed you.”

“I missed you too, baby,” Lance said, running a hand over Shiro’s cheek.

The older man leaned into the touch and closed his eyes briefly before he remembered something.

“Oh. I opened my eyes without permission. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“I know. I’ll have to punish you before we can continue.”

“Okay,” Shiro pouted.

“Lift up your legs,” Lance instructed.

Lance pulled out and helped the man lift his legs, holding them up with one hand. He brought his other hand down swiftly onto Shiro’s bare ass, only counting to five before letting the man’s legs drop back onto the bed. Shiro gave Lance a questioning look, as typically the punishment was ten.

“Since I kept you waiting so long and you’ve been so good otherwise, I’ll go easy on you just this once. But don’t get used to it,” he added with a wink. “Would you like to continue?”

“Yes, please.”

“Good.”

Lance realigned himself with Shiro and pushed back in, both of them moaning at the pressure.

“You’re so tight, baby. I’m already so close from all the dirty noises you’ve been making for me over the phone.”

Without another word, Lance quickly pulled out and pounded back in harshly, hitting Shiro’s prostate and making him scream in pleasure. He gave Shiro a few seconds to get used to the feeling again, then set a new rhythm, harder than before. Each thrust brought out a moan from Shiro, completely wrecked as he held onto Lance for dear life.

“So good for me,” Lance grunted. “Would you like to come?”

“Yes, ple- Ahn! Please, daddy...”

“Alright. Come whenever you want, my sweet angel.”

Screaming out Lance’s name, Shiro came within seconds of being given permission, Lance calling him ‘his’ the thing that brought him over the edge.

He must have blacked out for a second, because the next thing he remembered was Lance stroking his face. Lance’s own breathing was heavy and he had pulled out, drops of cum leaking out of Shiro’s hole.

“Did I do good?” Shiro slurred.

“Yes, you did so good. I’m so proud of you. You’re my very good boy.”

Shiro smiled and curled up into his husband, feeling loved and fulfilled in his embrace.

“We should get you cleaned up, Takashi.”

“In a little bit,” he said as more of a question than a statement.

“Alright,” Lance sighed happily, pulling a blanket over both of them. “We’ll rest for a bit, but then it’s time for a shower.”

“Shower with me?”

“Of course, angel.”

Lance pressed a kiss to Shiro’s forehead and snuggled close. He liked taking care of Shiro. It made both of them feel good, and was a stress-relief when they both got too into their own heads. After a short nap, they would shower and then get back into bed, warm limbs wrapped around each other.

And maybe, if Shiro was up for it, they’d try this whole phone-sex thing more often.

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t believe i wrote this i am so embarrassed. i’m typically not a daddy kink person but listen, there is not enough bottom/subby shiro in the world and if i have to be the one to write shiro calling lance “daddy” i will do it (and i did) i just hope i did it justice. sorry if it doesn’t all make sense, this is my second time writing straight up (well, not straight) porn, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> please let me know how i did and if you liked it (and if i should just stop writing smut altogether) in the comments, and thanks so much for reading! <3
> 
> Also, maybe consider buying me a [coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/natdashg)


End file.
